


Extra Credit

by Lavavulture



Series: One, Two, Three [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Iron Bull are new to the idea of having birthdays and Dorian thinks he can use that to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a mad rush while packing and holidaying. It was entirely and shamelessly inspired by this awesome NSFW [picture](http://oddthemoongod.tumblr.com/image/135654640458) by [oddthesungod/oddthemoongod](http://oddthesungod.tumblr.com/), whose art has kept the fires of Iron Bull/Cole/Dorian burning bright in my heart these past few months while I can't play DA:I.
> 
> Also this takes place, let's see, exactly ten months after the events of the last story in this series.

“There now. All done,” Dorian said. He couldn’t stop himself from dragging his mouth down Cole’s neck to his shoulder as he arranged Cole’s leg over his own. He breathed against his warm bare skin and watched the pretty blush that had started on Cole’s cheeks run down his body. It was nearly a match for the large silken red ribbon that Dorian had carefully tied around him, binding his arms behind his back and winding down until it collected in soft loops around his hips to form a large bow.

A very large bow. Cole wasn’t a scrawny creature everywhere.

“Dorian.” Cole leaned his head back, straining his back against Dorian’s chest. He tried to shift his restless legs but Dorian held them open with his own and chuckled.

“Don’t whine, _amatus_. It’s entirely too becoming,” Dorian admonished, kissing his shoulder and running his hands up his thighs to the nest of ribbon. He couldn’t really blame Cole for his excitement. He knew he’d been particularly wicked with his teasing in order to create the captivating tableau on his lap. He took the two ends of the soft ribbon and playfully held them apart, pulling just enough for Cole to feel the tug. “Maybe I won’t give you away after all. Maybe I’ll just open you myself.”

“Yes.” Cole bit his lip, holding still in Dorian’s hands. “Please.”

“But then what will we get Bull for his birthday? He’d be so disappointed. You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?” Dorian felt less composed than he sounded. His teasing had stirred him almost as much as Cole and the weight of his warm body on top of his lap didn’t help matters. Dorian pressed his mouth again to Cole’s shoulder and met his eyes as Cole turned his head, aching and eager.

“Who’s disappointed?” Iron Bull asked as he came into their bedroom. He stopped when he saw them and it made Dorian shudder hard to see his face darken with sudden lust at the sight. Iron Bull licked his lips, voice husky, “What’s this all about?”

“Happy birthday, The Iron Bull!” Cole said, merry and bright and earnest despite the way he was shivering under Dorian’s roaming hands.

“Mmmm, happy birthday, Bull.” Dorian smirked at him over Cole’s shoulder. He ran his hands to Cole’s knees and pulled his legs further apart. “Do you like your present?”

“Definitely,” Iron Bull said with a low chuckle, admiring the pretty scene. Dorian was tousled out of his usual perfection, shirt open and hair mussed from fingers running through it. And Cole…Cole was sweet and delicious with his pale skin flushed pink with arousal and pulled tight with the silk ribbon. Iron Bull looked at the bow and grinned at them. “You two have been busy.”

“I knew you’d like it.” Dorian trailed one hand up Cole’s chest and sent the other down teasingly to the bow, fingers edging around a loop. Cole breathed out hard, stretching his body up in response. “I almost unwrapped your present without you.”

“Fuck. You’re a dangerous man, _kadan_.” Iron Bull squared his jaw and strode forward. He was pressing against them in the next moment, kissing Cole so fiercely that Dorian could almost feel it himself just from the noises he made, reverberating down his body. Iron Bull shoved Dorian’s hands away and yanked at Cole’s legs, pushing against him and that big bow.

“Oh,” Cole said and then moaned as Iron Bull began pulling at the ribbon. He lifted his hips up with the motion and it made Iron Bull look down. He laughed.

“You really did a thorough job here, didn’t you, Dorian?” Iron Bull very gently tugged on the ribbon and Cole gasped. Iron Bull kissed him again and then wrapped his hand under Dorian’s chin to pull him forward and kiss him, tongue wrapping around his for several long sensuous moments.

“It’s always more fun when you have to work for it,” Dorian breathed out, feeling more flushed himself by the minute. Nobody kissed like Iron Bull.

“You agree with him, Kid?” Iron Bull tugged on the ribbon again, this time slightly harder. 

Cole hissed out a frustrated breath and tried to push his wrapped cock into Iron Bull’s hand. “No. I don’t want to work anymore. I want you.”

“Well, it’s my birthday. Shouldn’t it be up to me?” Iron Bull slipped his fingers through the ribbons until he could slip his thumb over the slit in Cole’s bound cock. He rubbed over it slowly as he kissed Dorian once more. Between them Cole huffed out soft little moans from down deep in his throat, trying to press against Iron Bull and finding no way to escape the large hand on his hip, the two fine-fingered ones slipping under the ribbons on his legs in order to hold tight.

“Certainly, yes, that’s only fair,” Dorian panted, pulling back from Iron Bull with a gasp. He couldn’t help but grind up against Cole above him for a brief moment, searching for a second’s relief from the pressure building up in him. Cole moaned again, breathy and surprised—always surprised, which was what delighted Dorian the most about him—and Dorian had to kiss him, grasping at his neck and finding his worried mouth. To be completely honest, nobody kissed like Cole either. Dorian was the luckiest boy in all of Thedas to have them both.

“Hmmmm, looks like you two have been really working yourselves up.” Iron Bull pulled back a bit to watch them kiss, mouths and tongues desperate and eager against each other. Sometimes he thought that he could be content the rest of his life just watching the two of them together, beautiful and devious Dorian pushing sweet and wild Cole to his limits until he had to push back or break. Sometimes he thought that.

Most of the time he’d rather have a more active role.

“Let me unwrap my present before you spoil the surprise,” Iron Bull said sternly, winding his hand in Dorian’s hair in just the way he pretended he didn’t love it and pulled his head back. He nodded at him. “Hands behind your back.” 

“Oh, come now,” Dorian protested but he rather quickly slid his arms behind the chair, grabbing his left wrist with his right hand. This had the effect of pushing his chest more against Cole’s back, his bound arms. Cole’s lean fingers wriggled against him in surprise and Dorian smiled. He had to fondly kiss Cole’s shoulder once again and smirked up at Iron Bull when he tutted at him. “You didn’t say anything about kissing.”

“The Iron Bull,” Cole began, pushing his hips down against Dorian until his smirk broke into a frustrated groan. “I want you in my mouth now, please, moving and full.”

“See, that’s how you ask nicely,” Iron Bull told Dorian with a low growl of approving arousal. Cole always managed to surprise him. He could be so hesitant and uncertain and then in the next moment impatiently demand that Dorian ride him into oblivion. Life was never dull with him. Weird, but definitely not dull.

“The Iron Bull,” Cole said, voice almost disapproving. “I said now, please.”

“Such a tyrant.” Dorian laughed. The sound quickly changed into a moan when Cole moved more firmly in his lap.

“Don’t be bossy. You’re spending too much time with Dorian.” Iron Bull wound his hand up in Cole’s hair and reached for his belt with the other. He thought beautifully for a moment of taking that belt to the two tempting creatures in front of him, to run red strips down their bodies to match the ribbon but Cole’s frustrated little gasps changed his mind. Let it never be said that Iron Bull was a cruel man. Unlike some people, he knew when it was time to stop teasing and start delivering. 

Iron Bull pulled his heavy cock out from his trousers and Cole eagerly leaned forward towards it, aided by the tight grip in his hair. It was an awkward angle, especially with both his arms behind his back, but Cole was flexible and talented. Iron Bull half-closed his eye in pleasure as Cole took him into his mouth.

“Hold onto his hips,” Iron Bull told Dorian.

“Make up your mind.” Dorian rolled his eyes but very quickly reached for Cole’s hips. He moved him against his lap in a steady motion as Cole licked and sucked at Iron Bull’s cock and Dorian moaned in stark relief at the movement. “Oh, that feels perfect.”

“Who said you could do that?” Iron Bull asked, his low voice firm and controlled despite the way that Cole was rolling his tongue against the thick head of his cock. Dorian must have shown him that during one of their little private playdates and that idea was every bit as arousing as the actual act. “Stop moving, Dorian.”

“Sorry, _amatus_ , I can’t quite hear you. You’ll really have to stop mumbling.” Dorian fingers tightened white marks into Cole’s hips as he thrust up against him. Sweat was slipping down Dorian’s lovely neck and he was clearly getting way too into what he was doing for Iron Bull’s liking.

“Cole, stop,” Iron Bull demanded, rubbing his thumb over the bright gold of Cole’s hair. There was a brief moment when he thought that Cole wouldn’t listen to him—and what a pleasurable moment that was—but Cole finally pulled back. He had a tender pout on his face that made Iron Bull run his hand down the warm pink flush of his cheeks and grip his neck gently. “Don’t pout, _kadan_. You know I’ll take care of you.”

Then Iron Bull pushed Dorian’s hands away from Cole’s hips and pulled him up off of Dorian’s lap and into his arms. Cole quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and leaned up until Iron Bull kissed him, hands massaging into his ass. 

“What about me?” Dorian complained, his mustache twitching around his pretty mouth. His cock was twitching almost in time under his loose trousers as he watched them kiss fiercely. “This was all my idea.”

“What do you say, _kadan_? Does Dorian deserve a present on my birthday?” Iron Bull slid his fingers past a few choice ribbons and discovered to his delight that Cole was already slick and ready. They really had been prepared.

Cole seemed to consider it even as he squirmed around Iron Bull’s questing fingers. “Dorian wanted us to have birthdays, moments to celebrate that we’re real and here and important. So I think that it would be nice.”

“You’re too good to some people.” Iron Bull kissed him affectionately on his forehead and nodded down to Dorian. “Take your pants off. And whatever pretty underthings you’ve got on.”

“I’m not wearing any underthings,” Dorian said smugly. Iron Bull growled at him and Dorian swiftly pushed his trousers down. He took his cock in hand, stroking it slowly, and sighed in relief.

“You ready?” Iron Bull asked Cole, who nodded so hard it seemed like his head might pop off. Iron Bull kissed him again and slowly lowered him back down Dorian’s lap, pressing him onto Dorian’s slick cock. Iron Bull locked eyes with Dorian. “Put your hands back behind you.”

“Maker,” Dorian grumbled, but he obeyed even as he leaned his head back in pleasure. Cole was warm and tight around him and the tiny sounds that he made when he was being taken were thoroughly delightful. Dorian would capture those noises into stone if he could and play them back late at night when Cadash had foolishly decided to take the two people he needed with him at all times. Actually that would be a pretty good idea. He would have to talk to Dagna about it. Subtly. If she told Sera, he’d never hear the end of it.

“That’s good. Nice and slow,” Iron Bull said, which Dorian thought was rather unnecessary since he was the one supporting Cole’s weight in his strong arms. He was the one who was moving Cole all too casually up and down on Dorian’s aching cock. He was the one who was leaning down to kiss Cole with messy, eager kisses, biting at his lips and being bitten in return as Cole moaned.

“The Iron Bull,” Cole cried out in rising excitement. Dorian felt a bit left out. It was his cock that was pushing up into Cole’s welcoming body, after all. Where were his warm, breathy “Dorians” and his desperate kisses?

“Bull,” Dorian complained and then moaned because Iron Bull had pushed Cole down especially far that last time, right down so that his long legs were pressed down to his again, and it felt so good he almost lost track of his thoughts. Then Iron Bull began lifting Cole up again, so slowly that it hurt. “Bull, this really isn’t fair.”

“It’s my birthday.” Iron Bull smiled broadly at them. “How many of these do I get again? Because I want a lot more of them.” 

Dorian groaned and wished he’d never thought of the whole thing. They would be the death of him before he ever got to his next birthday.


End file.
